The Blue Midnight
by Mutitoon90
Summary: What if Sly Cooper was a highway man, and Carmelita Fox was a noblewoman. This is a story of romance, treachery, and hope, and it started with two children and a rose. SlyXCarm.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

A/N: I do not know the Sly Cooper characters.

I: Girl Meets Boy.

In a great field of wild flowers, a young fox cub was gathering flowers to make a crown. She loved the feeling of the sun on her fur, and the grass tickling her skin, and there were no guards watching her very more.

Her father, the High Lord, was very concerned with her safety. She knew that being the High Lord's daughter was difficult. From birth, she was taught everything that she was supposed to know: manners, dancing, horseback riding, conversation, and many more. She hated the lifestyle of high society and how the lower classes were treated by some of the nobles.

When she was in the field, she was in her own world. Only her father could bring her back to reality.

The vixen was looking for the perfect flower to finish her crown when her blue hair pulled back.

"Ouch!" The red fox cub yelled out in pain, "That hurts!"

"Sorry." Said a voice.

The young vixen's hair was released, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. She regained her balance and turned to one person that pulled her hair.

"Who do you think-" The vixen managed to say when a gloved finger was pressed against her lips.

She saw the finger's owner: a young raccoon wearing clothes of a High Lord's son. He looked like he was older than her by a year or so.

"Forgive me." The young raccoon said, "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Sly Cooper, The son of the High Lord to the West."

Then, he pulled out of his jacket a red rose, and he said, "I thought you would want this to finish that crown."

The young vixen reached for the flower, but the young Cooper kept it out of her reach.

"But, can I have the honor of knowing your name?" Sly asked suavely.

The young vixen thought about the request, then she answered, "I'm Carmelita."

She thought that if she just said her first name, he would think of her as a pheasant, but the young gentlemen raccoon saw that plan as easily as if he saw a gold coin.

"Now I know the name of the High Lord of the North's daughter." Sly said with a grin, "It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

Carmelita did not know what to do; this raccoon knew who she was, but she knew nothing of him or of the High Lord of the West.

There was something about this boy; it was not the feeling of hate or like. This emotion was unlike anything she felt before. She also wanted to know him better.

"You're from the west, huh?" The vixen asked, trying to be casual.

"Yes ma'am." Sly answered.

"I've heard that the ocean is beautiful." Carmelita said, "I've always wanted to see the ocean ever since I've heard about it."

"Would you like to see the ocean?" Sly asked, causing the fox cub to blush.

"Yes, I do." Carmelita answered.

Then, Sly kissed Carmelita on the lips. The vixen was surprised as well as delighted at the kiss.

After he released the kiss, Sly asked, "Did you like that?"

Carmelita nodded.

"Carmelita!"

The vexed vixen turned and saw her father. She knew it was time to return to the castle. She turned back to the raccoon, just to find a rose in his place.

"For a moment, I thought I was dreaming.' Carmelita thought to herself.

The young vixen started to run to her father, but she stopped. She turned around and said to herself, "I wish I could have Sly Cooper for a husband."

"Carmelita!" Her father yelled again.

"Coming!" Carmelita yelled back as she ran towards him.

As she left, Sly hid underneath the flowers. He heard what Carmelita had said.

"I wish I was yours and all yours as well." The young raccoon said before he disappeared into the sea of wild flowers.

A grown vixen wakened from a slumber. She smiled as she turned her body underneath the sheets.

"That dream again." She said to herself.

She sat up in her bed and looked out of the window at the flower field.

"Sly." Was the thing that she said before getting out of bed.

She was halfway to the door when someone knocked at the door.

"Lady Carmelita, are you awake?" A voice asked as the knocking came to her from the door.

"I'm awake." Carmelita answered, "Come in."

A small cat entered the room. She was wearing a blue and green dress that matched her blue eyes, which were lighted with excitment.

"Holly," Carmelita said, seeing the feline's eyes, "was it them again?"

"Yes, ma'am," Holly answered, "The Midnight Bandits have struck again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

II: The Midnight Bandits

Carmelita was curious about the night's events and asked, "Who was robbed?"

"The only person we know who deverses to be robbed by bandits." Holly replied.

"The Grand Duke." The vixen said, laughing with the cat.

Draco Luno, the Grand Duke, was a handsome, yet selfish, wolf. He would kick peasants around when no one from the higher class were around. Everyone hated him; he was a snob in the high class and a monster in the lower class.

Things turned for the worse for Carmelita at her birthday ball. Tradition said that she must dance with every unmarried man at the ball. The vixen danced with many men; some were funny and kind, while others were snobs. The last dancer was the Grand Duke, and during the whole dance, he talked about himself. Carmelita noticed that Draco Luno seemed to be interested in her, and she did not like it. After the dance, she excused herself and kept her distance from him for the reminder of the ball with her lady-in-waiting, Holly. The cat advised that Carmelita to stay away from the Grand Duke.

The maidens collected themselves before Holly continued, "When he came to the castle, he was so enraged that a sailor would blush at the works he said."

The cat helped the vixen get dressed for the day, the feline were having giggle fits, almost tearing the dress a few times. Carmelita could not help herself from having a giggle or two.

After the giggles stopped, Holly felt ashamed at herself. The vixen smiled and placed her hand onto her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The cat said.

Carmelita spoke in response to the maiden's apology, "It's all right; after what happened last night, who would blame you?"

"The Grand Duke would." Holly answered.

The maidens laughed even harder.

After the dressing was done, Carmelita was in her favorite dress: a beautiful dress with orange-yellow sleeves. It was a great contrast to her braided, blue hair.

"Holly, are you going to the marketplace today?" The vixen asked as the feline was about to leave to room.

"I always go there on Fridays." Holly answered with a smile.

"Can you get some string; I'm out." The fox asked.

"I'll get some for you." The cat stated.

"Thank you, Holly." Carmelita said to her friend.

As the feline went towards the door, she turned and said, "Don't so anything to the Grand Duke; that's the Midnight Bandits' job."

The vixen giggled.

"_How I was blessed to have a friend in a lady-in-waiting, I'll never know.'_ Carmelita thought as left for breakfast.

Holly was on her way to the market. She had told the High Lord about her departure, for he would punish anyone of the servants who 'sneaked out.' She had a cloak with to prevent bandits from attacking her. She carried a basket to carry the items back with her, but she never took a horse with her. One, it showed that she was rich. Two, she liked the extra fresh air. Three, she sees it as a way to stay away from horrible nobles, like the Grand Duke.

The feline finally arrived at the market. The crowd of people seeing what is for sale, shopkeepers announcing what they have, and the gossip of the people going around like a busy bee. This was the perfect getaway from the castle. Holly obtained the items, including Carmelita's thread.

"Good morning, Holly." A voice spoke to her.

Holly turned and said, "And good morning to you too, Penelope."

Penelope was a white mouse with long blonde hair that is kept in a braid. Her fur had a tint of purple in the color. She wore a cloak, but kept the hood down. Her eyes were brown, and were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Her ears drooped of the sides of her head.

"Have you heard about the Midnight Bandits?" The mouse asked, excited by the news she heard herself.

"News travels fast around the High Lord's home," The cat said with a grin, "especially when a guest of his was the bandits' most recent victim."

Both girls nearly laughed out loud. Then, Holly told Penelope about the Grand Duke's arrival, including the profanity the nobleman used.

"Holly, may I ask you a question?" The mouse asked.

"Didn't you just asked one?" The cat replied.

"Ha ha." Penelope said dryly.

"One joke, and everybody thinks you're a jerk." Holly said, rolling her eyes upward.

"Now, I'm being serious." The blonde mouse said. Then, she asked, "Do you have a boy in your life?"

The feline blushed so much that her fur was showing a hue of red.

"No."

"Okay." The mouse said. Then, she asked, "What are you and Carmelita doing tonight?"

"We going out tonight; you know, the Grand Duke." Holly answered to her friend.

Penelope started to smile, and Holly saw it and became very confused about it. The cat was about to ask when the clock struck noon.

"Oh, my!" Holly exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now."

"Really? Has it been that long?" The mouse asked herself.

"Yes!" The cat said, "Good-bye, Penelope."

"Bye, Holly." Penelope responded, and the two friends went in different directions.

Penelope traveled to the local inn, The Lizard Lounge. She saw Dimitiri, the owner of the inn and avoided him.

Dimitiri was an infamous flirt to the ladies, and Penelope was spoken for a long time.

When the mouse finally made her way to the second floor of the inn, she was greeted by familiar voice.

"Penelope, you're back!"

She saw a small turtle with thick glasses, wearing an outfit of a nobleman's advisor.

"Bentley!" The mouse exclaimed quietly so she would not grab the innkeeper's attention.

Penelope knew Bentley for as long as she could remember. Their fathers have arranged for their children –Bentley and Penelope- to be married as soon as Bentley had gotten a job.

"I have to see him; I've met with Holly." The mouse said to her fiancé.

"You know where he'll be." The turtle said, turning quite serious.

"Thanks." Penelope said as she walked down the hallway.

The blonde haired mouse walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments until she heard a suave voice said, "Come in."

Penelope opened the door and entered the room. The room was so dark that one could not tell that the room's color was cream. To the left, there was a four-poster bed with white covers, a dark-colored changing screen and a dark-brown writing desk. To the right, there was a small, brown dining table with a white tablecloth on it. In the middle, there was a green comfort chair in front of the fireplace. In the chair, a raccoon wearing a blue outfit sat with eyes closed.

"Please, close the door, Penelope and tell what you have say." The gentleman raccoon said without turning his head or opening his eyes.

Penelope closed the door.

"Pardon for the intrusion, my lord."

"Consider it pardoned." The raccoon said.

The mouse giggled and continued.

"I have learned that the Grand Duke is at the High Lord Fox's home, and by the laughter in Holly's voice, he was very infuriated when he arrived."

The raccoon laughed at the thought of the Great Duke in a fit of rage. Penelope resumed her report.

"Holly and her mistress are planning to leave for a ride tonight."

It was a few moments before the raccoon spoke again.

"Penelope, tell the others that we're going out tonight."

"Yes, sir." The mouse answered and left the room to carry out his orders.

After Penelope left, the gentleman raccoon said to himself with a grin, "the Midnight Bandits ride again…tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

III: The Ride

Later that night, Carmelita and Holly rode on their horses down the dirt road. They left the castle hours ago and now…

"M'lady," Holly stated, "I believe that we're lost."

"You know what, Sam, I think you're right." Carmelita said with a sigh. Then, she smiled and said, "But I rather be lost with a friend than be alone."

"Or being lost with the Grand Duke." The feline added.

The statement caused the girls to laugh, which lasted for a short time.

"Carm?" Holly asked her friend.

"Yes?"

"It's scary out here."

"Me too."

The road was dark with some moonlight shining though the branches of the trees. Holly saw the moonlight on the ground and said, "Let's turn around and go back."

"Good idea." The vixen agreed with a rekindled hope.

The ladies turned around and rode until a three-way crossroad. Carmelita drew in a sigh of relief, Holly just shook a bit.

"I've never been so frightened in my life."

"I can't agree with you more." The fox admitted.

Then, they heard a noise.

"Something's coming." Carmelita announced with great concerned in her voice, "I can hear it."

"I hear it too." Holly confirmed.

The ladies fell silent until they recognized the noise.

"Hoof beats?" The vixen said.

"Three sets to be exact." The cat said, listening.

The sound grew louder and louder with each passing moment. The fear in the ladies' hearts grew with the sound that approached. The hoof beats seemed to be coming from everywhere. The darkness concealed the whereabouts of the source of the hoof beats. Holly tried to remain calm, but she was not successful of hiding her fear. Carmelita, however, hid her fear very well.

Then, the fox saw a horse with a rider in a random beam of moonlight. Her composure dissolved when she realized what was happening.

"Holly, it's a bandit!"

"One for each road to be exact!" The cat announced.

The noblewoman looked down the other two roads and saw a bandit on each road.

"We're surrounded!"

The bandits slowed to a trot as they came closer to the ladies. When they reached to the frightened maidens, they stopped. The ladies saw that the bandits were composed of a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo. They wore black with a colored feather in their hats. The raccoon had a blue feather, the turtle had a green feather, and the hippo had a pink one.

"Who are you?!" Carmelita demanded, her voice shaking.

The bandit, who was a raccoon, got off his horse. He walked around the ladies once and turned to his follow bandits, whom were also off their horses.

"Look what we got here." The raccoon announced.

The turtle said, "It looks like a pair of maidens that are lost."

"Yeah." The hippo agreed, " They look like they're too."

Then the hippo pulled the maidens off they horses.

Holly grabbed for a weapon, a knife, in her pouch. She had it just in case of attackers. But, it was gone.

"No."

"I think this is what you're looking for." The raccoon said, holding a six-inch blade knife.

The cat growled at the thief.

"That's my knife."

The raccoon examined the blade.

"Six-inch, silver, amazing craftsmanship."

Then, the leader turned to Holly.

"This is one of the finest knives I've seen in my life."

Holly was doubtful.

"It's another prize to you."

"I see." The raccoon said.

Holly would have attacked the raccoon if Carmelita had not said anything.

"What do you want, gentleman?"

The raccoon looked at the vixen with his dark brown eyes.

"It's not what, it's who."

He walked up to Carmelita.

"_What is he…"_

Before she could finish the thought, the leader kissed her.

"What!?" Holly and the other two bandits exclaimed.

Carmelita was the most surprised; she knew only one person who could kiss like that.

"_It can't be!"_

The leader released the vixen from the kiss.

"Who are you?" The noblewoman asked.

Holly growled again.

"If I had my knife…"

"Holly, calm down." The vixen said to the cat.

"If you wish to know, follow us." The raccoon said.

"Are we really…" Holly started to say.

"We are." Carmelita answered.

The bandits and the maidens got on their horses and rode off.

After the a few minutes, the five riders stop and got off their horses.

"What I'm about to reveal to you two is a secret, so I expect that it be kept that way." The raccoon said.

Holly thought it was something horrible, but she had no other choice.

Carmelita wanted to know who the leader was.

"We'll keep it our secret." The noblewoman announced.

"Miss Holly?" The leader asked.

The cat folded her arms and said, "I'll keep your dumb secret."

"Good." The raccoon said.

He removed his hat and cape. By removing the cape, it showed that his black shirt was incomplete. Then, he removed the shirt to reveal a blue nobleman's shirt.

"A bored nobleman." Holly guessed.

"Hardly." The raccoon responded.

"So, are you Sly?" The vixen asked.

"Sly?" The cat asked.

The raccoon grinned.

"Thank you for remembering me."

Then, he bowed, introducing himself.

"I'm the High Lord Cooper and the leader of the Midnight Bandits, at your service."


	4. Chapter 4

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

IV: Lord Cooper's Story

"Sly, why now do you choose to see me?" Carmelita asked, nearing the point of crying.

"I had to wait, and for that, I'm truly sorry." The raccoon said, wiping a tear from the vixen's face, "but the Grand Duke was be stopped."

Holly smirked.

"He needs to be stopped all right."

"I'm serious." Sly said, ending the cat's joking by glaring her, which were like daggers piercing her soul. Sly's companions felt the glare too.

"You're half right about me robbing the Grand Duke out of boredom." The raccoon said, "But I'm also trying to stop him."

"From what?" Lady Fox asked.

"Before that," Sly announced, " How long do you think I've been at it."

"Five years, I believe." Carmelita guessed.

"That's right!" Holly confirmed, "A month after your birthday ball."

"Luno was the Grand Duke for five months before." The raccoon said, "Since the ball, he's been a suitor."

"What's it to you?" The cat snapped.

"Well, my fine, fiery friend," Sly said to the feline maiden, "I've made a promise that I plan to keep."

"Before another question is asked," Carmelita said, "why are you after Draco Luno?"

The raccoon lord sat on the log and told his story.

"It started years after Lady Fox and I met. My father died after being ill for a long time." He bowed his head in respect of his father.

"_Now I feel like I'm the jerk of the group." _Holly thought as she remembered that she lost her father when she was a child herself.

Then, Sly continued.

"I was given the title of High Lord as is tradition. For years, all was well. Complaints were few, the people worked with given breaks, and justice was severed well. I even helped out with some of the rebuilding of homes."

"That's community service." Holly joked loudly.

"Don't be rude!" Carmelita hissed.

"What?" The cat asked.

"As I was saying," The raccoon said, "Luno came to my home, when I thought of him as the Grand Duke's son. He stayed for a week as he did since we were children."

Holly saw tears in the High Lord's eyes and gave him her kerchief.

"Thank you." Sly said with true smile on his face.

"You're welcome, sir." The feline responded.

The raccoon dried his eyes as his resumed telling his tale.

"The first six days were normal."

"_With Luno?" _Holly thought, while Sly spoke, _"Well, somebody had to be that guy's friend."_

"But on the seventh day, everything changed."

"What do you mean?" The fox asked.

"Well," The High Lord started, "I was in the garden, when I heard three of Luno's servants talking. I thought it would a good idea to them spreading the castle gossip."

"And you listened?" Holly asked.

"Yes." The raccoon admitted, "It was either a mistake or destiny."

"Why?" Carmelita asked.

"The servants spoke of how Luno hired someone to kill his father." Sly answered, using Holly's kerchief again.

"How ghastly!" The noblewoman exclaimed with a gasp.

"How low!" Holly announced.

"And the worse part is it's true." The raccoon said.

"So, what did you do?" The cat asked.

"I waited until Luno was gone." Sly answered, "After his departure, I gathered some of my most loyal servants and formed the Midnight Bandits."

"But, why did you wait until after the ball?" Carmelita asked.

"You." Holly said.

"What?" The fox asked.

"Luno's after you." The feline said.

The noblewoman thought Holly had lost her mind when she realized that she was right.

"No wonder why he's so attracted to me." Carmelita said, "My father's rich and has a large amount of land."

"And has a beautiful daughter." The nobleman added.

"Sir," The cat maiden said, "I believe that it is unwise to say such things to her."

"And I believe that it is unwise to tell him what to do or not." The turtle spoke for the first time.

"Yeah." The hippo agreed.

"Calm down." Sly said, "she's doing what she thinks is right."

"That's right. So, be careful." Holly stated.

"Why you…"

"Holly!" The fox exclaimed.

"What?" The cat asked.

"Never mind." The noblewoman said, remembering that Holly's father was a sailor.

Sly just smiled.

"It's becoming very late."

Holly looked at the moon.

"He's right."

"Shall we escort you two home?" The nobleman asked Carmelita.

"Of course." The fox answered.

The cat maiden knew that, for some unknown reason, Sly would not harm her friend and agreed with the raccoon's idea.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

V: Marriage?!

Lady Carmelita and Holly finally returned to the castle, where a frantic High Lord Fox was waiting.

"My child!" The father exclaimed as he ran to his daughter.

"Father, I'm fine." The lady vixen responded as her father hugged her.

"I have wonderful news!" High Lord Fox announced.

"Father, I need to rest first." Carmelita said as she entered the castle with Holly following her.

"Fine, I'll tell you tomorrow." High Lord Fox announced again as the vixen and the cat walked upstairs.

As the two walked away from Carmelita's father, Holly saw Draco Luno with the most horrible grin on his face. The cat shook in fright at the sight on the grin and quickly turned away.

When the two ladies entered Carmelita's chambers, Holly spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling about your father's announcement."

"What makes you say that?" Carmelita asked her friend.

"I saw Luno and he had the most terrible grin on his face." The feline answered.

The noblewoman thought for a bit before saying, "Let's pray that it is nothing horrible."

"And if it is?"

"We have friends." The fox answered with a wink.

"How silly of me." Holly said, realizing her mistake.

"Holly, why don't you go to bed?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh, okay." Holly agreed and left the chambers.

As she walked down to the grand hall, Holly heard murmurs of the other servants.

"Holly!" One of the servants called her. The cat looked around and saw a blue furred wolf.

"William, what is it?" The feline asked upon seeing the look on her face.

"It is bad!" He answered.

"What is it?" Holly demanded.

"The Grand Duke has finally convinced the High Lord Fox to give Carmelita's hand in marriage!" William answered in a hushed tone.

"What?!" Holly exclaimed in hushed horror.

"Just don't tell anyone who told you!" William begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." The cat answered.

And with that, William ran off.

"I better keep quiet about this." Holly told herself, fearing for her friend.

* * *

The next morning, Holly, as well many others, was awakened by Carmelita's voice echoing through the castle.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh no!" The cat exclaimed softly as she got dressed.

By the time Holly reached Carmelita's room, she heard Draco Luno tackling to himself, so she hid herself and listened.

"This is wonderful!" The wolf cackled to himself, "Now, everything's in place: I will wed Carmelita, gain her land, and finally teach the Blue Midnight a lesson in pain."

"_Oh no!"_ The cat exclaimed in her mind.

Then, the wolf walked away with a horrible grin on his face as the High Lord Fox removed himself from Carmelita's chambers and said, "That girl must understand that what he is promising is wealth. Only a fool would believe in love so strongly."

"My Lord?" Holly interrupted the fox.

"Yes, Holly?"

"May I ask what is wrong?"

The High Lord sighed and answered.

"Carmelita is upset about her wedding the Grand Duke."

"_Who would blame her?" _Holly thought in her mind, but said, "I'm sure she just doesn't feel ready for such a commitment."

"Whether she felt like that or not, she's is to wed Draco Luno tomorrow night!" High Lord Fox announced as he walked away.

"Oh no!" The cat whispered to herself and ran to see her friend.

The noblewoman was crying when Holly entered the room.

"Carm?" The cat asked.

"Holly?" The fox asked through her tears.

"It's horrible." Holly said.

"I know."

Then, the feline thought of an idea.

"Do you need anything from the market?"

Carmelita looked at her friend as if she had no feelings about her until she saw Holly's wink. Upon seeing it, the fox saw that the cat was going for help.

"Yes."

"All right." The cat said as she left the chambers.

Once alone, Carmelita prayed for Holly's success.

* * *

Holly was outside of the castle with High Lord Fox's permission. She ran as fast as she could when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the earth in pain, so great in fact that she almost lost conciseness. The last thing she remembered was hearing the Grand Duke's voice saying, "Nice try, servant."


	6. Chapter 6

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

VI: Holly's Bad News

Holly opened her eyes, to find herself laying on her stomach in a soft bed, but the place she was at was unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?"

The cat tried to get up, but a great pain in her back forced her back down to the bed.

"You better not get up."

"Penelope?" Holly asked, knowing teh voice.

"Who else?" The mouse answered.

"The fairy queen?" Holly jested.

"So, I see you have a sense of humor after all."

The feline turned her head and saw High Lord Cooper.

"You!? Well, at least you're not Luno."

The raccoon chuckled before asking the cat some questions.

"What happened?"

"It all started last night…"

Holly explained everything leading up to her waking up.

"Carmelita is being forced to get married?" Cooper asked, shocked by the news, despite having hearing this kind of news many times.

"That's right." Holly confirmed the news, "The wedding's tomorrow night."

"You've been asleep since this morning and it's night now." The High Lord said, confriming the time that he had to stop the wedding.

"So, can you save her?" Holly asked.

"I need information about the castle, and that is something I do not posses, but other than that, I can."

"But I do posses what need, so I'll come as well."

"No, you cannot leave here." The raccoon demanded.

"Why? Is it because I'm a woman?" The cat asked hotly.

"No." Sly answered, "Because if I allow to come with us in your state of health, Carmelita may never forgive for that idea."

"So, I was healthy, you would allow me to come?"

"Yes, not because you're Carmelita's friend, but you're a strong woman."

Holly scoffed at the comment.

"Some strong woman I am."

"I doubt that very much." Sly said.

"Why is that?"

"Carmelita trusts you very much, and her father has a great confidence in you."

"Had." Holly countered, guessing that Luno told everyone that she was dead.

"Just tell us and we'll make the Grand Duke pay."

"Promise?"

"I make no grantees, but I'll do my best." The nobleman announced.

After some thought, the feline said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Holly started telling about the secrets of the castle to prepare for the rescue of Lady Carmelita.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

VII: The Wedding.

It was an hour before the wedding, and Carmelita was in her room, crying in pure sadness and misery.

"I cannot believe this!" Said the weeping bride.

Then, she saw a simple blue ribbon.

"Holly…" The vixen said, remembering her friend that the Grand Duke said as killed by a beast.

"_I've had this ribbon for years, but I never wore it, but you can borrow it if you want." _The memory of Holly giving the ribbon to her reminded her that something will be for the better, and it comforted her greatly.

"I'll go through with the wedding, I just pray that everything will be good in the end." The noblewoman said to herself.

* * *

The music started and many men and women walked the aisle before Carmelita walked down the aisle with her father.

"I'm so glad that you have changed your mind." The High Lord Fox whispered to his child, loving the dress she was wearing, especially the blue ribbon around her neck.

The vixen thought about saying, "I wish I could really said the same." But she kept quiet.

Then, a guard ran into the room.

"The Midnight Bandits are invading the castle!"

"What!?" The High Lord and the Grand Duke exclaimed at the same time.

The bride turned to the guard, shocked by the news.

"Carmelita!" Stay here!" The father of the bride told his daughter.

The High Lord and the Grand Duke ran out with all of the soldiers and guests, expect the guard who told her father.

"What are you…?"

"Doing?" The guard finished, "But I am doing what I meant to do."

Then, the guard removed his helmet to reveal the High Lord Cooper.

"Sly!" Carmelita exclaimed joyfully as she hugged the raccoon.

"Did you think that I would yet another man have you?" The High Lord asked.

"Absolutely not!" The fox answered.

"No time for romance!" Sly said, grabbing Carmelita's hand and pulled her out of the chapel room.

"Why?" The fox asked the raccoon as they ran down the hall.

"If they find me, they will think of me either mad or clever for announcing my own arrival while in disguise and at first they would think that I lied, and if they knew the reason why I am here, I will really be in trouble."

"That makes sense." The fox responded as they stopped at the end of hall.

Sly pushed the lower right corner of the wall and revealed a secret passageway.

"How did you…?" Carmelita tried to ask, but the raccoon pushed her into the passage.

Then, he entered the passageway and closed the way behind him.

"That guard is going to pay for disrupting my wedding!" The Grand Duck yelled out loud a few moments later.

* * *

Once outside the castle and outside the passage, Sly and Carmelita cloaked themselves with black hoods to hide their bright colors. Then, Sly gave a whistle, and a black horse came.

"Amazing." The noblewoman exclaimed softly as she climbed the horse.

"I know." The leader of the Midnight Bandits said, climbing on the horse after Carmelita.

Before they could ride off into the night, a roar of pure anger and hatred was heard by everyone within a few acres of the castle.

"CARMELITA!"

"That's our cue." Sly said, which Carmelita agreed with by nodding her head.

Then, the two lovers rode off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

VIII: The Battle for Carmelita.

The two lovers rode to the inn, where Sly and his servants stayed.

"Here we are." The High Lord Cooper announced.

"The inn?" The noblewoman asked.

"Well, we have to. It is easier to hide at." Sly answered.

"Understood." Carmelita said.

Then, the horse stopped and the two got off the horse.

"Follow me." The nobleman said.

Carmelita followed the raccoon until they reached a room.

"Holly is here." Sly said quietly.

"Holly?" The fox exclaimed, "I thought she was killed by bandits!"

"She wasn't attacked by anyone expect for Draco Luno." The leader of the Midnight Bandits responded.

Carmelita was furious upon hearing the news, but not at Sly.

"That bastard!" The noblewoman shrieked out in an extreme fury.

"Carm?" Holly's voice cooed out of the room.

"Holly?" The fox said and dashed off to the room.

The room was dark with the exception of the candle glowing next to the bed.

"It's good to hear you, Carm." Holly said with a laugh.

"Holly!" The vixen ran to her dear friend and sat next to the cat.

"I'm all right; the Midnight Bandits saved me." Holly said to her friend.

"Please, Carmelita." Sly said entering the room, "Holly needs her rest."

Hesitant, Carmelita followed Sly out of the room. Once out of the room, the vixen hugged the raccoon in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sly."

"You are welcome." The raccoon responded, "Come on. You need to hide for a time."

"All right." The fox said and followed the raccoon to her room.

* * *

It had been hours since Sly left Carmelita in the room, so he could led the Grand Duke away, but the bride-to-be was worried.

"I hope Sly is not hurt." The vixen said to herself, not noticing that her door was opening.

"I would not be concerned about the leader of the Midnight Bandits, if I were you." A known voice spoke out.

The vixen turned around and saw the one person that she did not want to see: Draco Luno.

"Oh no!" The noblewoman gasped as she backed up to a wall.

The Grand Duke grinned evilly as he approached her.

"Looks like no one is here to stop us!"

"Guess again!" Sly's voice rang out from the window, which Carmelita was standing next to.

"What!? The Blue Midnight!?" The wolf growled as the leader of the Midnight Bandits jumped into the room through the opened window.

"Thank goodness." The vixen said, relieved at the sight of her rescuer.

"Oh! It is just you, Sly Cooper." The Grand Duke said, shocking the two lovers.

"How did you…?" Sly attempted to ask, but Luno answered before the raccoon finished asking his question.

"I've been planning this for years. I paid some servants to gossip about how my father was killed, knowing you would do something about me. I also knew about your love for Carmelita and chose to take advantage of the situation and get twice as much land through marrying Carmelita and killing you, Sly."

"That's despicable!" Carmelita gasped.

"That's life!" The Grande Duke countered.

"And your life is over now." Sly said, pulling out his sword.

The wolf laughed horribly as he pulled his own sword out of its sheath.

"You're sadly mistaken."

Then, the swords clashed between the raccoon and the wolf as poor Carmelita watched on. The battle raged for a few moments, until Luno flicked Sly's sword from the raccoon's hand.

"Oh no!" Carmelita exclaimed, turning the Grand Duke's attention to her.

"Oh yes, my dear." The wolf growled evilly as he pointed his sword at the raccoon.

Then, a brown blur flew at the wolf and a shine of silver flashed at the sword, which was sliced to pieces.

"What!?" The wolf yelled before a silver knife stood near his neck.

The fox and the raccoon was shocked, but were relieved to see their rescuer: Holly.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" The Grand Duke exclaimed loudly.

"But she is very much alive." The High Lord Fox announced, entering the room.

"High Lord Fox!?" The wolf yelled again.

"Father!" Carmelita exclaimed, half-happy and half-concerned.

"It is not what you think!" Luno pleaded, trying not to be stabbed by the silver knife at his throat.

"Oh, really?" Carmelita's father said as the guards surrounded the four people.

Then, the Grand Duke grabbed the cat's wrist, twisted her arm to her back, took the knife, and placed it to the cat's throat.

"Looks like I get something out of this after all." The wolf grinned vilely.

Then, a sword's tip flicked the silver knife out of the wolf's hand, frightening the Grand Duke into releasing Holly, and the tip was placed near the neck.

"Looks like you do not." Carmelita said as she narrowed the small distance between the tip of the sword and Luno's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

The Blue Midnight

By: Mutitoon90

* * *

IX: The Promise is Fulfilled.

After the Grand Duke was arrested and taken to the castle's dungeon, Sly and the Midnight Bandits told Carmelita, High Lord Fox, and Holly their plan. Holly knew about the plan, but she liked hearing about the plan.

Sly was to disguise himself as a guard, while Murry and Bentley waited outside of the castle. After the wedding party left, Sly would steal Carmelita, while Murry and Bentley was chased by the High Lord's men. But, Sly knew of Luno's wily nature and allowed Holly out of bed long enough to help out with the plan. Murry and Bentley was to lead the men to the inn after a long chase to expose Luno for he was.

"But one thing still puzzles me." Sly admitted.

"How Carmelita learned how to swordplay?" High Lord Fox asked the nobleman.

"Yes." Sly said, confused.

"Why else would a sailor's daughter be the hand maiden of the High Lord's daughter?" Holly grinned mischievously.

Sly was dumbstruck by the reason, but was impressed as well.

* * *

Weeks has past since High Lord Fox arrested Draco Luno. The Grand Duke was tried by the King and convicted of murder and attempted murder. He was executed a week later by means of being beheaded. The people rejoined as they heard of the death of Luno.

* * *

A few weeks after the execution of Luno, Carmelita was in a coach when she saw something she had hoped to see ever since she was a child.

"The sea!" Carmelita exclaimed in excitement.

"It's beautiful this time of the year." Sly admitted.

"I'm just so happy about this!" The noblewoman said, looking at the golden wedding band on her finger.

"I'm glad you're happy as well." The raccoon said before he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I hope that is not the last time I heard that."

"And I hope that is not the last I say it as well."

They started kissing when they heard knocking on the coach.

"Who?" Carmelita asked as Sly opened the window.

Holly, wearing Sly's old Midnight Bandit outfit, was seen on horseback, keeping pace with the coach.

"Hello." The cat greeted.

"Holly!" Carmelita exclaimed in worry.

"Hello, Holly." Sly greeted.

"Here's a gift!" The cat yelled.

Holly threw the box that was under her arm to Sly. Then, Holly backed the horse to slow down as the coach drove to the castle by the sea.

"What is it?" Carmelita asked.

"Let's found out." Sly suggested.

The two opened the present and found a beautiful red rose.

"It's beautiful." The fox exclaimed softly.

"Like the one I gave you." The raccoon said.

Then, Carmelita pulled out a book and opened it, revealing a pressed rose.

"Is that…?" Sly asked.

"Yes." Carmelita said, "It's the rose you gave me when we first met."

"The seed of our love." The raccoon said sweetly.

The fox placed the rose that Holly gave her into the book.

"Holly's rose will be the seed of our new life." Carmelita stated.

"That's good to hear." Sly said before he kissed his wife.

* * *

High Lord Fox became very rich from the union of the lands and retired happily. High Lord Cooper appointed Holly the new 'Blue Midnight' for her courage and loyalty. Carmelita and Sly lived very many happy years together, helping the people whenever they could for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The end


End file.
